


It's the end of the world

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Ragnarok, Rainbow, Sacrifice, Short and a bit silly, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, dork in love, glow - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: ...and I'm falling in love!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Kudos: 16
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	It's the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Ragnarök.
> 
> I wrote this silly one for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 6: "Rainbow/Glow".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

If someone asked Bruce, what does it feel like waking up to the end of the world, he would reply, it feels like „oh shit, I think I’m falling in love!”

This is what he thinks when he realises he has to let the Other Guy out if he wants to help the people of Asgard, and his friend to defend his home.

He’s always found Thor a very attractive man, but there is no doubt it has become more during the times they’ve spent together. It feels nothing like a crush. It feels more like a „I am madly and hopelessly in love!” kind of thing.

He looks down at the Rainbow Bridge, to calculate the force with he will be smashed into the surface. It will be enough to bring the Other Guy out. Even if it will hurt like hell, that’s sure. Not to mention what happens if He won’t want to go back...

How fitting of him, that it’s only now he realises the true nature of his feelings!

Now, when he has neither the time nor the place to confess...

The strangely familiar woman is still standing beside him. His time has come.

"You wanted to know who I am?"

He asks her, eyes glowing green.

"You’ll see!"

**Author's Note:**

> And let's just pretend they didn't ruin Bruce's epic moment and make fun of his struggle and sacrifice, shall we?
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
